Crimson Dynamo VI (Valentin Shatalov, Watcher Datafile)
CRIMSON DYNAMO (Valentin Shatalov, public) Valentin Shatalov had a dream of restoring the Soviet Union to the days of Stalin. He began to publicly associate himself with Russia's super powered team, the People's Protectorate. He used his connections to have Dimitri Bukharin disgraced and then had the Crimson Dynamo armor reassigned to him. With the armor he planned to be considered the nation's true champion. He formed a group called Remont Four that reflected his hard line ideals. Remont Four was later abandoned when President Yeltzin came to power. Still the Dynamo, Shatalov was ordered to stop the Titanium Man. Shatalov joined in as Natasha Romanoff and Iron Man were still battling Bullski. Angered at Shatalov, Titanium Man caused him to crash and break his leg. Not wanting the people to see the American Iron Man defeat Bullski, he asked Stark to wear his Dynamo armor with Shatalov co-operating the armor remotely. After a fierce battle and Bullski's refusal to surrender, Shatalov decided to use the armors fusioncaster. This caused a chain reaction which killed Bullski. Later Shatalov's superiors shortly double crossed him as he had did so many others, taking the Dynamo away and demoting him. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Ex-KGB Officer, Russian Hard-Liner, Shrewd Politician Power Sets POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Technology Control D8 SFX: Armor Matrix. When you shutdown Crimson Armor MK V, you may reactivate it as a reaction. SFX: Override. Step up or double Technology Control against a single armored oppo-nent. Remove the highest rolling die and add 3 dice for total. Add complication “Controlled” for free. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: System Allocations. Shutdown one Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Hacked Remote-Control. Cybernetic Senses may be targeted as a trait by characters using EM or computer-related powers and Tech specialty (OM 54). If stressed D10 or higher, add a D8 to the doom pool and the character gains control of Crimson Dynamo MKV. Regain control of Crimson Dynamo MKV by targeting Cybernetic Senses in the same manner and stressing it to D10 or higher. Limit: Vanko Generator. Shutdown highest-rated Powered Armor power to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. WEAPONS PLATFORM Electric Blast D8, Missiles D6, Shoulder Guns D8, Supersonic Flight D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add d6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Fusion Caster. Step up or double Electric Blast for your next action, then shut down Electric Blast. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: Microwave Jammer. When creating sensor-impairing or interference-based complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Weapons Platform power die to a pool. Step back each Vindicator Battlesuit power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown a power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Military Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Soviet Super Soldiers Category:Peoples Protectorate Category:Remont Four Category:KGB